Caravan
__TOC__ Levels 傲游截图20161121012204.png|Level 1 傲游截图20161121222503.png|Level 2 傲游截图20161122202044.png|Level 3 傲游截图20161123053611.png|Level 4 Screenshot_2017-02-26-17-27-44.jpg|Level 6 Screenshot_2017-02-26-17-27-14.jpg|Level 7 Caravan (Level 8).png|Level 8 Caravan (Level 9).png|Level 9 Caravan (Level 10).png|Level 10 IMG_4573.PNG|Level 11 IMG_4579.PNG|Level 12 写真 2016-06-28 9 54 19.jpg|Level 13 _20161118_111236.JPG|Level 14 Caravan_Level_15.png|Level 15 caracan.png|Level 16 caravan- Atomic age.png|Level 17 Screenshot_2017-09-19-17-00-01.png|caravan level 18 General Information *The Caravan is unlocked in the Bronze Age and generates Gold that the player can collect. It is the same as the Farm except that the Caravan generates Gold, instead of Food. *The Caravan travels around on the Roads in the game. *When a town is under attack, the Caravans will drop their Gold onto random spots of the Road. *The Gold collected and the Gold capacity is increased when you upgrade the Caravan. Visual Differences * A newly purchased Caravan has a camel ridden by a man with a shave, and behind the man are a few pots, likely filled with the gold the Caravan has collected. * Caravans do have a weakness. Unlike farms, which can be placed inside and secured by walls, caravans move wherever there are roads, and sometimes off roads, and through walls, meaning that they will move outside of the protection of your walls. When enemy units deploy, they will drop their gold wherever they were and run for the town centre, possibly leaving your gold outside of your walls. * When upgraded, the Caravan has the man have a blue tunic, and there are more pots behind him, and there is a sack on the side of the camel. * Level 3 Caravans have even more pots, and the man gets a orange tunic. There are also two sticks at the back of the pots, with one shorter than the other. There is also a red carpet with black trim on the camel's back, though this is only easily visible when the Caravan is being upgraded. More objects are added to the side of the camel. * Level 4 Caravans replace the pots with spherical objects, and the man gets a bright blue tunic. The sticks are replaced by tubes. Also, the objects on the side of the camel are removed, revealing the carpet. * Level 5 Caravans gain a red stripe down the camel's head, the man gets a light gray hat. The spheres are replaced by a single gold box. * Level 6 Caravans gain a gray cover, supported by a pair of poles. The gold box is replaced by a brown one. There is also a light brown sac on the side of the camel. * Level 7 Caravans replace the gray cover with a yellow one, and a blue strip replaces the red one, and the box is replaced by a basket filled with gray objects. The carpet is replaced by a blue one. The sac becomes darker. * Level 8 Caravans have their cover get a red trim, and the carpet is trimmed with yellow and red, and the strip of cloth becomes yellow on the half closet to the man. The reins gain three small tubes, that are red on the top quarter, and orange on the rest. Even more objects are added. * Level 13+ caravans are small trucks/cars. Statistics *SH = Stonehenge (Bonus +20%) *C = Commerce (Bonus +10%) Boosts The Commerce Technology at the Library confers these bonuses to Caravans * Ch. 1 = +1 Caravan limit. * Ch. 2 = +5% Caravan income. * Ch. 3 = +1 Caravan limit. ** (Ch. 4 is +10% Market health). * Ch. 5 = +5% Caravan income. The Stonehenge wonder confers these bonuses to Caravans: *Caravan Bonus: +20% Emperor Moctezuma at the University confers these bonuses to the Caravan: * Caravan Production : +10% Caravan income (5 levels) References zh:商隊 Category:Economy Buildings Category:Gold Category:Buildings Category:Bronze Age